Boruto's prank
by donkeyvictory
Summary: Boruto pulls a prank.
1. Chapter 1

'It was finally the day I've been planning this for weeks' Boruto thought. He sat cross-legged on his bed trying to decide when he should do the prank. He had to wait for the day that his dad would be out of his office for a few hours. Since he does nothing but work this was harder than it seemed. Finally, Naruto had to go to Five Kage Summit for a meeting with the other Kage and would be gone for 2 days. It was the night before his dad left and Boruto was growing impatient. He wanted to do the prank know, but it was late, and his dad didn't leave until the morning. Logically, he concluded that it was best to wait for tomorrow, he would just have to skip school to get enough time. If he wasn't home by 5 his mom would be worried, and he didn't want to do that to her.

After thinking about it Boruto decided he was going to head to bed after checking to make sure all his prank supplies were still there. He pulled a scroll out from under his bed and used his chakra release the contents of the scroll. Sealed inside the scroll there were some cardboard boxes, wrapping paper, scissors, tape, a screwdriver, and another scroll. After he made sure that he had everything he needed to commit the prank he sealed everything back into the scroll and went to bed.

He woke up the next morning and got ready for school. He took his scrolls for school out of his backpack and put his scroll with the prank supplies in. He changed into his favorite outfit, fixed his hair, brushed his teeth and then headed down for breakfast. As he expected his mom got up early to make everyone breakfast. However, he did not expect his dad to be sitting at the table stuffing his face with food. Boruto assumed that his father would have left first thing this morning apparently, he was wrong. Not wanting to have a conversation he just grabbed a piece of toast shoved it in his mouth and headed towards the door. As he walked around the table to head toward the front door he felt someone grab his arm. He turned around, looking very annoyed.

"What are you doing" Naruto questioned. "It's only 8:00, class doesn't start until 9:00".

Boruto glared at his father as he reached up to remove the toast from his mouth. "I have to leave early to work on a project. We were planning on meeting in front of the school at 8:15" He lied. He turned around to leave again when he heard his Dad get up.

"I was planning on leaving soon anyway" Naruto explained. "Come on I'll walk with you".

Boruto sighed internally as he, and his dad, headed towards the door. The walk to school seemed to take an hour even though it was only 15 minutes. Naruto kept asking about how Boruto was doing, what his project was about, and stuff like that. After 5 minutes, of getting no reply from Boruto only glares and one-word answer he gave up and they walked in silence.

When they got to the school Naruto said goodbye and tried to give him a fist bump. Boruto just ignored him and headed inside. Having nothing to do until his father left the village Boruto went up to the roof, laid down and took a nap. He woke up when he felt someone poke him. He woke up to see Mitsuki right in front of his face, maybe half a foot away. He glared at Mitsuki and pushed him away.

"Why were you so close to me," Boruto asked.

Mitsuki replied with a shrug asked, "Why were you asleep on the roof".

"It's a long story" Boruto replied. "What time is it"

"It's about 8:50" Mitsuki replied standing up sticking out his hand to help Boruto up.

Boruto grabbed his hand and let him help him up. He followed Mitsuki to their morning classes and sat down at his desk. Shino Sensei walked into classes and started taking attendance. The Boruto heard his name he yelled "Here!"

After attendance, he looked for a way to slip out of the class unnoticed. Luckily for him, about 20 minutes another student started to launch spitballs and other students. Shino noticed and was temporarily distracted. Boruto took this opportunity to leave the room unnoticed. Now all the had to do was sneak into his Dad's office, set up the prank, sneak out of his Dad's office, and get back to school before the end of lunch period so he can, hopefully, sneak back into class. Seems easy enough.


	2. Chapter 2

Boruto stealthily ran to the Hokage tower, ducking behind walls, trying to make sure no one saw him. He had an hour and a half hour before lunch and had to get back before then. When he reached the tower, he began to walk around the back. There was a backdoor that there were fewer people going through it. However today unlike any other day there was an Anbu guard posted at that door. Boruto was able to hide behind the wall before the guard saw him.

"Great now I get to think of another way to get inside," Boruto thought sarcastically. As he thought about how to get in his dad's office, he looked up and saw an air vent. Quietly he climbed up and opened the vent climbing inside it. It was a tight fit Boruto as barely able to fit. Also, at times the pipe was so steep that he had to use his chakra to climb up it. After about 10 minutes of crawling, he made it into the Hokage's office. At this point, he had about an hour and fifteen minutes before he had to get back to class. He placed down his scroll and released the content. He used the cardboard boxes and the tape to make a shape like a desk, he used the scissors to cut off the unneeded cardboard and then wrapped it in the wrapping paper. Then he used the screwdriver to take apart the desk and then sealed it into another scroll and to add insult to injury Boruto decided to also loosen the screw on the chair. He then moved the cardboard desk where the real one usually goes and sealed all his supplies back into the scroll. All of that took about one hour and 5 minutes.

Boruto jumped back into the air vent and crawled as fast as he could out of the tower. By the time he got out he only had 3 minutes to get back to class. He dashed through the town toward his school, no longer caring that people saw him. He barely made it back to the school. No one seemed to notice that he wasn't there. Boruto sighed in relief. Now all he had to do was survive the rest of the school day, hide the scrolls, and wait for his dad to get back from his trip.

~~~Sorry this chapter is short I didn't have enough time to make it longer. I will try to update this at least once every 2 weeks. Thanks for reading I hope I didn't waste 5 minutes of your life~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	3. Chapter 3

After the meeting with the other Kages Naruto headed home. He got back at about 2:00 AM. Normally, he would have gone to his office before heading home, but at this point, he had been awake for about 46 hours and he needed sleep. He sluggishly walked back to his house. He entered as quietly as he could and then passed out on the couch. He was woken up a few hours later when his daughter gave him a tackle hug.  
"Ugh, Hey Hima" Naruto groaned.  
"Hi, daddy!" Himawari responded.  
"Naruto sat up and patted his daughter on her head. "Do you know what time it is?" He asked.  
"Yeah, it's about 8:30" Hima answered.  
"Oh crap sorry, Hima I need to get going." He said getting up and running upstairs to change his clothes. After he changed his clothes he ran out of the house toward his office. He could only imagine the amount of paperwork that built up when he was gone. He burst into his office and noticed something really odd. His desk was wrapped in wrapping paper.

"Oh that real cute bolt" Naruto joked to himself as he picked up a stack of paper to put it on his desk. When he put it down the desk started crumbling under its weight. Naruto has a really shocked and confused look on his face until he realized that his 'desk' was made out of cardboard.

"What the heck?" Naruto said to himself. "Where is my desk?" Naruto crumpled up the cardboard desk and the wrapped paper and decided to ask his son where his desk went. He got a lot of alarmed looks as he ran home mainly because he was the Hokage running around the village like a chicken with his head cut off carrying cardboard and wrapping paper. Since it was Saturday he thought his son would be home but when got home he learned that his son had left early that morning and Hinata wasn't sure where he went. So now Naruto had to run around the entire village until he found the pain in the butt which was his son. After about 1:20 of running around like a maniac he finally saw his son. Boruto was just walking around without a care in the world.

"Hey, Boruto wait" Naruto gasped as he caught up with him. After a few minutes of heavy panting, thinking about how becoming the Hokage and sitting at a desk all day really made him out of shape.

Finally, he was able to stand up and ask "Boruto where did you put my desk?" Boruto reacted to Naruto asking that by looking really confused.

Boruto responded by saying "How would I know where your desk went?"

"I know you pranked me yesterday. So cut the act and tell me where my desk went" Naruto responded becoming irritated.

"Why do you assume I am the one who pranked you yesterday?" Boruto asked. "I was busy all day yesterday. First I was at school and then I was practicing with Mitzuki after that until dark. You know Himawari also likes to pull pranks, so maybe it was her."

Naruto didn't believe him but had no proof that he was lying. He looked over at Mitsuki, who Boruto must have been hanging out with all morning. All Mitsuki did you nod as if to say that Boruto was telling the truth.

Naruto sighed loudly and said "Okay Boruto, but if you find out where it went please let me know." After that, he just turned around and walked away trying to figure out how he would work without a desk.

After Naruto left Boruto smiled brightly. "Thanks for backing me up Mitsuki." Boruto said happily. "No problem Boruto I am glad to help" Mitsuki responded.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto was extremely agitated as he walked away from Boruto. He knew Boruto pulled the prank, but he wasn't able to prove it. Until he is able to do that trying to convince Boruto to give him his desk back in nearly impossible, and he needed his desk to work. He sighed feeling very exhausted. He decided to check his office to see if he could find proof that Boruto was the one who pranked him. He walked into his office and was met with something that he could have never expected his desk. Now he was no longer agitated at all he was just really confused.

"Why is my desk here?" He thought. "Did Boruto wait until I left my office and then put my desk back? No he couldn't I would have seen him or sensed his chakra but I didn't. "

Meanwhile

Boruto decided to head home to thank his sister for the help. He told her that they got dad a new desk and she needed to put it in Naruto's office when he wasn't there to surprise him. This all worked out for him fairly well. After all, now he had an alibi. After all, when his dad's desk miraculously disappeared, Boruto was with his dad on the other side of town.

"Hey Boruto," Mitsuki said breaking Boruto's train of thought.

"Yeah sup, Mitsuki" Boruto responded looking at his best, very weird, friend.

"What made you decide to pull a prank on your dad?" Mitzuki asked golden eyes sparkling.

"Cause my dads a stupid old geezer, you know" Boruto replied automatically without giving it much thought.

"Yeah I know that, but I also thought you hated him" Mitzuki responded. "If you did hate him why would you spend any effort on pranking him?"

'Damn, Mitsuki is sharper than he looks" thought Boruto, as he solemnly stared forward trying to think of a good reply. After awhile Boruto said "Its because I don't hate my dad its because I hate the Hokage. The only time I usually ever see my dad when he is not working is if I do something to tick him off."

Mitsuki didn't reply to this. So instead they just walked in silence until they went there separate ways and headed home.

When Boruto got to his house he headed straight to his sister's room to thank her.

"Hey Hima, thanks for dropping of dad's new desk. Now if you could do me one more favor that would be great" Boruto said as he entered Himawari's room.

"Sure anything you want, big brother" Himawari replied a giant smile appearing on his face.

This caused Boruto to smile before responded " Don't tell dad it was you who put the desk in his office it needs to stay a secret. Trust me he'll appreciate it, even more, when he doesn't know who it's from." Boruto, of course, was lying and he felt really bad about it, but if Himawari told his dad that it was here it would ruin his alibi.

"Okay big brother" Himawari replied.

So remember when I said I would try to update every 2 weeks. Unfortunately I am currently working fulltime, taking a class, and sick. So I'm not able to write that often. I will update as much as I can though.


End file.
